


Nara Shikadai

by Akemihime



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemihime/pseuds/Akemihime
Summary: Temari never imagined being a mother, but then one day it finally happened. — ShikaTemaDai.





	Nara Shikadai

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was originally written in portuguese (my first language) for the mother's day and I finally had time to translate it for english.
> 
> ShikaTemaDai, I hope you all enjoy! xD

"I expect you're tired of hearing this, but you look so much like your father. Except, your eyes. You have…"

"My mother's eyes."

(Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban — J.K Rowling)

* * *

Temari never imagined being a mother one day.

Leading the life she led, always risking in each ninja mission, it was natural to not making many plans for the future.

But then, one day, it finally happened.

And you know a secret? That was the best thing that ever happened in her life.

Each moment alongside Shikadai became very precious in her life. She found herself loving him more and more as time passed. Temari, without a doubt, never imagined that having a child would be something that wonderful.

He was more than just a baby. He was a small part of her being, was the living essence of the most pure and beautiful love between her and Shikamaru.

And Temari couldn't be happier for it.

From the very moment the pregnancy test became positive, her life had changed dramatically.

As the months went by, her body grew more and more, leaving her eager and impatient.

Shikamaru never called her troublesome as he called in this pregnancy period. Temari knew she couldn't complain at this time, after several nights commanding him to leave home just to buy some dangos to indulge her weird pregnant wishes.

And though he seemed a little annoyed, he always answered her requests.

Their life was changing, and although it was a difficult process, they both knew it would be worth.

When Shikadai was born, the first thing Temari done, after seeing this very small baby finally in her arms, was just start to cry. It might seem even surprising for a strong-willed woman like her, but it was his son. And after nine months waiting, nothing gave her more joy than being able to hold him on her lap and tell how much she loved him.

She couldn't play anymore saying that Shikamaru was a crybaby, after all.

The days that have followed with baby Shikadai were a complete madness to the couple's life, trying at all costs to change their way of living with the purpose to adapt and become more careful with the baby.

As first-time parents, of course everything doesn't always came out just perfect, but Shikamaru, though he tried to hide the fact, clearly was looking surprised by see how Temari had been transformed right before his eyes.

She was still that strong kunoichi, determined and cruel that he knew, but now this side of Temari had been replaced by the maternal side, where she cared about Shikadai twenty-four hours a day, being even more careful and attentive than usual.

One night Shikamaru had arrived later, since he was stuck in the Hokage's office filling out paperwork for the next chunnin exam that would happen within a few days.

He wasn't surprised with the fact that the whole house was silent and dark. Shikadai should have fallen asleep and he knew how Temari was exhausted after a whole day taking care of the little baby, then he assumed she was already resting too.

And at entering the room Shikamaru stared at a scene that he probably would never forget. It was something really simple, but somehow, it was able to touch him deeply.

His wife was asleep, lying on her side on the bed, his arm protectively circling the small Shikadai beside her, who was wrapped in a blanket, sleeping in a serene way.

Shikamaru just withdrew from the bedroom in silence, then returning with a camera in his hands. He knew that Temari probably wouldn't like him taking photos of her without her knowledge, but the man didn't care too much about it, positioning the camera and registering that precious moment, desiring to keep it forever.

Even after years, the photo would remain safe and sound, kept so carefully inside his wallet, and without Temari never know of its existence.

And with the time passing, Temari saw his little baby becoming a beautiful child, looking more and more with his father.

"Shikadai, if you keep sleeping you'll be late for the Academy". She said in a tone of voice unfriendly, making clear that wouldn't repeat again.

"Ah, bothersome…" He muttered with a sleepy voice, muffled by the pillow that was on his face.

"Obey your mom. Today you have a test, if you get late then Shino won't be happy" Shikamaru said while preparing for another day of work with the Hokage.

"And you better get good grades" Temari just completed, making clear the threat if her child was bad.

Shikadai snorted, getting up with an annoyed look.

"Only a fool takes a bad note on that sort of thing, mom" he rolled his eyes "don't compare me to Boruto".

Temari frowned.

"Be careful with what you say"

But Shikadai didn't bother to answer, getting ready quickly under the watchful eye of his mother.

Shikamaru stifled a laugh later, when Temari finally sat beside him in the living room with two cups of coffee.

"What?"

"He is just like you"

Temari rolled her eyes, drinking some coffee before answering a short and thick:

"Shut up, idiot"

But although not admit it out loud, it was always nice to see that her son had also inherited some of her features, beside the long and green eyes. Even it wasn't exactly good features.

Shikadai was a complete mixture of her and Shikamaru. People would have to be extremely stupid to claim that the kid wasn't the son of that couple.

But despite the situation in Nara's family follow a peaceful course (within the troublesome situations like always), like any good family, sometimes a few fights were simply inevitable.

"Shikadai, come back here now!"

"I don't even need you here, just go to this stupid mission!"

Shikadai shouted, closed now in his bedroom, listening to far Temari ordering him to come to her again.

He didn't obey, closing his eyes, feeling the anger that still strongly present inside of him.

It always the same thing. Every time that Temari announced she would travel in a few days to a new mission, Shikadai closes in his own world and became more wayward and naughty than usual with his mother.

He just didn't understand how she couldn't be a normal mother and stay indoors to take care of his well-being forever. Why she has to leave, work and risk her life all the time?

Shikadai didn't know who he felt more anger: of Temari or of the stupid Hokage who had ordered his mom for working away from home again.

He didn't know exactly how long time passed locked in there, but he felt when the window was open and the familiar and calm presence of his father entered the room. The oldest Nara sat at his side in the bed, remaining silent for some time, perhaps with hope that the younger would say something. What didn't happen.

"You know, the first thing I thought when I met Temari was that she was simply a scary woman" Shikamaru started to say, laughing, with a nostalgic air. "She was the cruelest kunoichi in our age that I had ever seen. She has always been very strong, and quickly became a high-level jounnin in Suna… Even people, who didn't know your mother so well, saw how she loved what she did. She loved to fight, do missions and be useful to the village. Even when she moved to Konoha, her love for being a kunoichi not decreased one bit. However…"

He took a break, staring at Shikadai who didn't return the look. But Shikamaru knew his son was paying attention and that was enough for now.

"However, when she was pregnant with you, Temari stopped completely with any type of mission. Of course, it was too dangerous, after all. When you were born, I knew she would soon return to work as usual, but still Temari made sure to wait as much as possible, just to dedicate more to you. But I noticed how much she missed being a kunoichi. Temari became a mother, but being ninja had always been part of her, it had always been her essence."

Shikamaru take a deep breath, allowing time to his child comment something, but then he went on, seeing that Shikadai still remained silent, though visibly calmer.

"Shikadai, she'll never stop being your mom, but Temari is also a kunoichi. And a very strong one."

The younger Nara turned his head to his dad, looking at him and apparently ready to say something, but then, this time, Shikamaru was faster.

"You know… the truth is that when we had the news that we would have a son, I knew nothing about being a father, and I had to learn in practice when you born." Shikamaru scratched his head, smiling while his son rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "But your mom… from the moment she knew of the pregnancy was as if she were already ready for you. It's annoying to admit it, but she's better than I imagined".

This time he smiled at Shikadai who looked away, looking a little shy, with a lightly flushed face.

Shikamaru touched the child's head, rising in a lazy way soon after.

"Don't make her sad, she loves you more than anything, though she's too proud to admit it out loud. I think you inherited it from her, by the way…"

Later that day, Shikadai was in Temari's room, standing in the door jamb, seeing his mom gently clean her giant tessen of battle in his lap.

And although not saying a word, he approached her and wrapped in one of those rare hugs that were able to make even the cruelest of women soften her heart.

"Be careful, Okaa-san" she heard her son whispers in her ear while they were together.

After embracing each other, Shikadai gave a simply little smile, being reciprocated by his mom that smiled too.

Apologies weren't necessary at the moment, simple gestures was enough to Temari.

Maybe she wasn't exactly the perfect type of mother, those who abdicates everything in their life to fully dedicate the creation of their children. And for being a mother for the first trip, certainly made some mistakes. But it was one thing that Temari hadn't any doubts: she loved her child with all her might, with all her being.

And it was with this kind of though that she always left to realize her missions, knowing that soon would be back and then would see again that smile on the lips of Shikadai.


End file.
